Generally, in order to increase the power generation characteristics of the solar cell, the characteristic of the conversion efficiency EFF (%) is particularly important factor among the factors determining the efficiency of a solar cell. In order to achieve this objective, a variety of solar cell manufacturing techniques for fabricating electrodes having a high-aspect ratio have been proposed. For example, a process for forming solar cell electrodes having a high aspect ratio, which attains superior conversion efficiency EFF (%) by screen-printing a conductive paste containing carbon fibers, have been proposed in US-2010-0294353 A1.